


Les régles du couple

by shina1986



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, semi drole (du moins on essaye), semi serieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shina1986/pseuds/shina1986
Summary: Daryl est amoureux , mais à quelques soucis avec les notions de "couples". Rick ne pleure plus depuis longtemps.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L' histoire se passe à Alexandria alors que Rick n 'en est pas encore le chef mais juste le flic.  
> C'est ma première fic sur ce fandom, ca vole pas très haut et c 'est assez affligeant ;-).  
> Je n 'ai pas de béta , donc désolé pour l'orhtographe.  
> Je vous aimerai d'un amour éternel si vous laissé un kudos et/ ou un com même si il est négatif.  
> Bonne lecture.

Actuellement

Glenn osa un court regard par dessus le bureau.

-Merde de putain merde fit il le plus bas possible. Il y en a partout !

-Combien ? Demanda Daryl sur le même ton

-Je sais pas entre quarante et cinquante.

-Quarante ou cinquante ?

-Ca change rien merde !

-Tu sais compter oui ? Quarante ou cinquante ?

-Oui je sais compter ragea l' asiatique nous on est deux ! Deux et on est dans une saloperie de merde de situation parce que sur deux il y en a un qui a un demi cerveau !

-Baisse toi et la ferme !

Glenn se cala plus bas derrière le bureau de la boutique se collant à Daryl.

-On va les laisser passer ...On attend.

-Super....On attends que cinquante mordeurs sortent d une boutique close...On va mourir de vieillesse avant que ça arrive.

Daryl avait mal à la tête , Glenn avait raison ; ils étaient dans une merde noire, et il n 'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne solution.

-Si ils nous voient pas rentrer Maggie et Rick se lanceront à notre recherche fit il raisonnablement.

-C 'est pas là qu ils nous chercheront....Parce que c 'est pas la qu on était censé venir.

Le silence retomba entre eux , juste dérangé par des grognements caractéristiques. Et surtout une alarme qui gueulait à plein poumons . Ce qui avait été à la fois source de leur malheur et aussi de leur survie incertaine au moins couvrait elle leurs voix.  
Mais elle allait bien finir pas s'éteindre .  
Stupéfait Glenn vit l esquisse d un sourire sur le visage de son compagnon de galère.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien je pensais juste que si Rick était encore Shérif , enfin Shérif comme avant, avec cette alarme il aurait été rameuté avec sa bagnole et il nous aurait mis au niouf.

-Sauf que là Rick ne viendra pas.  
Ouais pensa t il ...il y avait peu de chance...  
Le bureau bougea , figeant les deux amis de longues minutes. Peut être même une bonne heure  
Quand Glenn osa enfin reparler sa phrase fut lapidaire.

-Si on sort d ici vivant je lui casse la gueule à Rick.

-Hey ! protesta t il.

-Non mais toi je t 'aurais tué avant ,t inquiètes tu le verras même pas .

Dix secondes de réflexions furent necessaires à Daryl.

-Pourquoi tu lui casserais la gueule à Rick ? C 'est débile.  
D'autant plus débile que si Rick ripostait il donnait pas grand chose sur les restes de son ami coréen.

-Parce qu il t as choisi comme compagnon !

-...Et ?

-Quand on choisit un compagnon aussi con , on doit le surveiller.

-...

-C 'est comme ça dans un couple ; il y a des règles.

Daryl se renfrogna encore plus.  
Ah les sacro saintes règles du couple que tout le monde semblait comprendre sauf lui .  
Si il sortait d'ici vivant il demanderai à Rick de les écrire noir sur blanc et de les coller bien en évidence sur le frigo  
Ou sur la porte des chiottes , il aurait peut être le temps de les lire.  
De nouveau le bureau trembla il sentit Glenn se contracter contre lui.  
Calme toi gamin pensa t il.  
Il était presque sur que le plus jeune avait murmuré le nom de Maggie.  
Lui même voyait le regard bleu azure de Rick juste devant lui.  
Je vais rentrer lui dit il....je vais rentrer....je te jure...Même si tu en as pas envie.  
Daryl n en menait pas large .  
Mourir faisait partie de la vie et surtout de leurs vies actuelles.  
Mais il voulait pas partir comme ça. Pas réduit en hachis parmentier, bien sur ça non ,mais surtout  
pas en ayant l homme se sa vie toujours fou furieux contre lui.  
Il rajouterai ça sur la liste des règles....plus jamais autant de disputes, et plus jamais faire du mal à Rick.  
Protéger Rick , faire sourire Rick...  
Ca serait écrit en gras et en gros caractère.

–-----------------------------------------  
Quelques semaines plutôt.

Michonne rentra dans le petit bureau du commissariat d'Alexandria qu'elle partageait avec Rick.  
On aurait pu penser que partager une maison et un bureau de travail étaient de mauvaises choses pour un couple.  
Et c 'était sûrement vrai. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Rick et elle n 'étaient pas en couple. Colocataires ,collègues, compagnons de route mais Michonne se faisait un point d honneur à ne jamais même pénétrer dans ce qu elle appelait la caverne des garçons.  
Aucunement besoin d'avoir de l image , la plupart du temps elle avait le son. De vrais lapins.  
Et puis quand on avait vécu des mois, des années peut être, dans une promiscuité pas possible , on devenait accommodant à tout.  
Son Rick Grimes et son Daryl Dixon elle les connaissait par cœur.  
Donc quand elle vit son supérieur voûté au dessus de son bureau une pile de papier indécemment haute devant lui, elle flaira le problème tout de suite. Il était 19 heure elle avait patrouillé seule toute la journée , et elle était quasi sure que Rick lui n avait pas quitté son bureau.

-Hey l appela t elle.

Il leva les yeux elle découvrit un visage qui si ( pour une fois) était intact de tout bleus de toutes cicatrices et de toute trace de sang avait l air d'avoir été passé à la moulinette..

-Houla dit elle .

Il préféra replonger dans ses dossiers.  
Elle retenta sa chance.

-Rick il est tard tu veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

-Par devant....je te rejoins .

Elle observa ses mouvement saccadés et vint s asseoir sur le bureau.

-Qu est ce que tu fais ?

-....de la paperasse.

-Et il y a une urgence particulière à tout ça ?

-Faut que ça soit fait c 'est tout fit il d'un ton dubitatif

Michonne prit la feuille du sommet de la pile.

-Des prévisions pour Noël ? Lit elle lentement.

-Organisation....ce qu il faut prévoir fit il a voix basse en terme de sécurité...tu sais ce genre de truc.

-On est en juillet Rick...

-...je sais oui.

Michonne commença à s inquiéter lourdement.

-Si t'en es déjà la , c est que t as passé toute ta journée a faire de la paperasse.

-....ouais c est ça.

-Alors tu devrais plutôt sauter de joie à l idée de rentrer.

Il lui reprit le papier des mains.

-Je préfère rester ici....pour le moment et faire de la paperasse.  
Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux le bombardèrent de questions silencieuse.  
Il soupira, et parla d une vois monocorde.

-Parce que si j arrête de faire de paperasse expliqua t il je vais devoir rentrer chez nous et......et je vais être obligé d'avoir une conversation que j ai pas du tout envie d 'avoir...donc je la repousse du mieux que je peux en faisant de la paperasse.

Michonne fronça les sourcils.

-Ok....si tu avais eu un problème avec Carl , il serait venu m en parler donc le problème c est pas Carl.

-Non confirma t il le problème c 'est pas Carl.

-Le problème pourrait être Eugène l' existence même d'Eugène est un problème...mais quand Eugéne est un problème c 'est généralement pas ce genre de réaction que ça suscite.

Elle avait espéré obtenir un sourire elle eu juste un faible tiraillement de la lèvre.  
Ca avait été un grand enjeux quand il y avait fallu diviser le groupe entre les différentes maison :qui récupérait Eugène ? Rick avait proposé a Glenn de le jouer à la courte paille, Daryl dans son élégance naturelle avait proposer de le faire à la courte bite.  
Jeu qu' a priori ni Glenn ni Rick ne connaissaient quand il en eu expose les règles arguant que face à un asiat il gagnerait facilement, Rick s'était sentit tellement gêné pour son ami Glenn qu il avait prit Eugène avec lui sans jouer.

-Donc Daryl ?dit elle doucement.

-Ouais souffla t il Daryl.  
Bon problèmes de cœurs.

-Tu me racontes ?demanda t elle en s'installant plus confortablement sur le bureau..  
Rick se passa lentement les mains sur la tête et dans les cheveux, il avait l 'air d'avoir prit 10 ans en une journée.  
Il hésita puis s'avoua vaincu.

-De toute façon tu seras au courant....Ce matin ..

Ce matin ça se passait bien pensa t elle Rick avait fait le déjeuner pour tout le monde, il était du matin lui, Daryl avait émergé la tête dans le cul une bonne demi heure plus tard, il n 'était pas du matin. Il avait gratifié l assemblé d un bonjour tellement marmonné qu il aurait pu les insulter sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte .  
Mais il avait quand même comme chaque matin déambulé jusqu'à Rick, posé son corps mal réveillé e(en tenu de nuit) contre le sien (en tenue de ville )et marmonné dans sa langue de Dixon du matin « salut toi, t es encore levé sans moi » avant de poser un baiser sur ces lèvres  
Même rituel tous les matins , Daryl qui râlait que Rick ne l avait pas réveillé et Rick qui répondait qu il avait pas le cœur à troubler son sommeil et Carl qui râlait que son père n avait jamais de scrupules pour le sortir du lit aux aurores, lui.  
Le rituel , le semblant de routine depuis leurs arrivées à Alexandria, Michonne aimait bien ça. Elle était partie avant Rick qui devait faire le tour des remparts avant de la rejoindre.

-J ai quitté la maison poursuivit il....fais le tour dégommé trois ou quatre rodeurs. Le chemin du retour m'a fait passé devant notre quartier ….Carole était sur sa terrasse avec Judith donc je suis allée les voir, elle avait fait ses cookies , tu sais ceux aux noix de pécans...ceux que Daryl aime bien.

Il s 'interrompit, elle comprit qu 'elle devait faire oui de la tête pour qu' il continue.

-Donc comme j avais le temps...je me suis dit que j allais lui en emmené ...il bossait sur le reconstruction de la moto d'Aaron aujourd'hui....donc oui j y suis allé ….j ai entre ouvert la porte du garage ou j étais censé le trouver et...  
La pomme d 'adam du flic travailla un peu.

-Et il n 'était pas la ?

-Si si dit il d'une voix d'outre tombe...Il était....la . Avec Aaron....Aaron était a moitié assis sur l établis le pantalon et le caleçon sur les chevilles là .  
Il désigna ses propres pieds

-Pardon ?

Rick leva mécaniquement un doigt pour lui indiquer qu il avait pas fini.

-Et Daryl, mon putain de Daryl a qui j apportais des cookies , il était a genou devant ce mec à poil ...Et il était entrain....Mon putain de Daryl était entrain de lui tailler une pipe.

Les deux sourcils de Michonne montèrent au sommet de son front.  
-Pardon ? Ne put elle que répéter.

-Donc....poursuivit il t il je dois parler de ça a Daryl en rentrant, le regarder aller en suite s'installer  
chez Aaron et moi je....

Il déglutit.

-J ai pas envie d 'avoir cette conversation donc je fais de la paperasse.

Il reprit un stylos pour s'en convaincre.  
Michonne secoua la tête pour chasser l image absurde que Rick venait d insinuer dans son esprit, dans laquelle un Daryl très amoureux et en couple fellationnait un Aaron également amoureux et en couple.

-Rick attends , elle enleva les papiers de son bureau. Ca c 'est une connerie....tu as cru voir ça et...

-J ai pas cru...

-Si Rick tu...

-Non , non fit il parce que quand j ai vu je suis parti , je suis allé vomir le petit déjeuner et le cookie dans l allée...et puis comme toi j 'étais persuadé que j avais mal vu....donc j y suis retourné.....et il y avait encore Daryl entrain de...

-C 'est bon Rick c 'est bon le coupa t elle.

Rick fit un geste impuissant pour récupérer les papiers qu 'elle venait de lui confisquer.  
Après un moment d hésitation elle lui rendit.

-Rick....écoute il y a sûrement une explication à tout ça.

-Oui....Daryl a un amant, c 'est pas grave....sauf que cet amant c 'est pas moi dit il d 'une voix monocorde.  
Michonne était abasourdie....Daryl était loin d' être le plus démonstratif et le plus attentionné des compagnons de vie....mais merde c 'était son Rick à lui ! Un Rick qu'il aurait pu porter des kilomètres sur son dos si ce dernier ne pouvait plus marcher, le seul être au monde qui était capable de lui arracher plus de 10 mots sans un seul grognement.  
C 'était son Daryl et c 'était son Rick...il aurait été plus cohérent de voir des rodeurs danser un ballet aerien sur la place central d Alexandria que d' imaginer ce que Rick avait vu ce matin.

-....il y avait pas de substances hallucinogène dans les cookies de Carole ?  
C 'était l explication la plus rationnelle qu 'elle avait.  
Rick soupira.

-....je lui ai même laissé le plateau de cookies devant la porte du garage au lieu de lui balancer dans la gueule.  
Elle passa derrière le bureau et lui caressa le dos , il était plus tendu qu un arc.  
Comment....comment y avait il pu avoir la routine de ce matin....et ca tout de suite après. ? Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-Rick dit elle doucement....il faudra bien rentrer un moment...et avoir une explication.  
Il hésita.

-...Laisse moi finir ça s'il te plait.

-Je vais t 'attendre alors.

-Non, non rentre, Carl va s inquiéter et il faut que quelqu' un aille coucher Judith.  
Michonne se retint juste a temps de dire que Daryl l avait probablement déjà fait.

-D'accord fit elle doucement...Mais tu rentres ?

-Oui oui je finis la...

-Paperasse oui...A toute à l heure Rick.

Quand Michonne arriva a leurs maisons elle trouva les restes d'une repas, l un pour elle et l autre pour Rick sur le bar de la cuisine. Daryl , Carl et Eugène ne les avaient pas attendu. Ces deux derniers avaient sans doute trouver refuge dans leurs chambres , Daryl en revanche était a moitié vautré sur le canapé, un œil sur le parc ou jouait Judith l autre fixé sur la point d'un couteau qu il aiguisait. Les baby sitter d'aujourd'hui..  
Sur la table basse devant lui, il y avait les restes d 'un plateau de cookies.

-Z'etes pas en avance fit Daryl en tournant la tête vers la porte on vous a pas.....Tu rentres seule ?

-Oui fit elle de la voix la plus neutre qui soit, Rick avait de la paperasse à faire.  
Daryl marmonna un truc qui semblait etre « métier de con »

-J avais laissé la petite ici pour que Rick la voit avant de se coucher....mais tant pis pour lui.  
Il se leva posa son couteau et prit la gamine avec une certaine tendresse.  
-Allez au lit miss dure à cuire Grimes

Michonne secoua la tête silencieusement .  
Rick avait du se tromper...c'était obligé.  
Daryl ne réparut qu'une bonne demi heure plus tard.

-Elle aime pas quand elle voit pas son père fit il simplement. 

Michonne resta silencieuse son visage allant de Daryl au plateau de cookies qu elle supposait piégé.  
Daryl remarqua son manège.

-Ouais Carole les a laissé devant chez Aaron , sont a la noix de pécand , sers toi, mais laisse en un ou deux pour Rick c 'est pas ceux qu' il préfère mais bon je prêt a parié qu il a rien bouffer de la journée .

-Non c 'est sur aujourd' hui il a vomi dit elle d 'un ton amer.

-Je demanderai à Carole d 'en faire plutôt avec des noix de cajoux il préfère et....comment ça il a vomi ?

-Hum, hum confirma t elle.

-Quoi il est malade ?

-Non écoeuré je pense plutôt...  
Daryl la dévisagea sans comprendre. Michonne hésita ; oh et puis merde !

-Les cookies c 'est pas Carole qui te les a posé devant le garage chez Aaron.  
Il cligna des yeux.

-C 'était Rick confirma t elle.

-Bah.....pourquoi il est pas rentré ?

-Justement si il est rentré .

Le visage de Daryl était perdu. Bien se dit Michonne , Rick a révé , les cookies sont drogués, Rick est surmené, les cookies sont drogués, Rick souffre de troubles post traumatiques. Les cookies sont drogués, Autant de raisons plus cohérentes que Daryl à genoux devant Aaron.  
Elle préféra lâcher le morceau.

-Rick....Rick a cru voir que t astiquais l entre jambe d'Aaron ...On est bien d 'accord il a rêvé?

Le visage de Daryl perdit de sa couleur.

-Il a vu ça ?

-IL....non mais merde tu plaisantes Daryl ?! dis moi que Rick était sous acide et que toi t as pas fait ca ?!

-....

-Non putain je rêve

-...il est pas content ? tenta t il

-Content?!! Daryl ! IL est entrain de passer des commandes pour des putains de guirlandes pour des putains de sapins qu on verra jamais tout ça parce qu il ose pas rentrer à la maison !

Daryl regarda autours de lui comme si il était à la recherche d 'une réponse.

-Non mais.....c 'est pas ...c 'est pas ce qui a l air de croire.

-Il est censé croire quoi exactement ? Qu 'est ce qu'est censé croire le mec qu il y a pas trois jours t' as qualifié d être l homme de ta vie ?

-....J é'tais bourré quand j 'ai dit ca se défendit il.  
Michonne rapide comme l 'éclaire décrocha le sabre qu elle avait posé au mur.

Le couteau de Daryl était trop loin pour qu il l 'atteigne.

-Laisse toi embrocher dit elle , il paraît que ca fait moins mal quand la bête est consentante

-Mais merde...ce que je voulais dire...c 'est pas des choses que je dis ….quand je suis pas bourré. Je le pense oui.....oui je le pense tous les jours .

-Tous le jours ? Demanda Michonne entre ses dents

-Tous les jours assura t il.

-Tous les jours ?fit une voix éteinte  
Rick était rentré dans le salon, aussi pale et aussi amorphe que quand Michonne l avait laissé au bureau. Bien moins joyeux et vif que Daryl l avait vu ce matin au petit déjeuner.

-Rick tenta Daryl en essayant de sortir d une champs de découpe su sabre.

-Ca inclus aussi les jours ou t' as la queue d'Aaron au fond de la bouche ?

Daryl resta dans les champs de découpe du sabre. C'était moins dangereux.

Le ton de Rick était pas agressif , juste profondément abattu et, Daryl s 'en mordit la lèvre au sang .

-Tu t 'es pas étouffé au moins quand il a jouit ? Je suis pas resté jusqu'à ce moment la. 

-Non....non enfin je veux dire j ai recraché et..

-Daryl putain pour le bien être de tout le monde ferme la fit Michonne.

-Non mais...c 'est pas du tout ce que vous avez l aire de croire !

-Ah fit Rick en se posant contre le mur. C'est pas ce qu' on croit.

-Mais merde c 'est Aaron qui me la demander !

Rick échangea un regard éloquant à sa collègue et amie.

-Mais merde t'entends ça Michonne fit il d'un ton professionnel c 'est un rapport sexuel sans contrainte entre deux adultes , je peux même pas le foutre en taule !

-Non mais....Rick je...

-Oui ? Fit il le plus patiemment du monde.

-Bah...Tu sais Aaron et Eric ils sont ensembles depuis un moment.

Rick avait presque oublié l existence du compagnon d'Aaron

-Oui fit il sur le même ton.

-Bah il s'aiment beaucoup.

-Ah bah ils y en a qui ont de la chance fit il en hochant la tête.

La remarque perturba Daryl qui perdit le fils de son début d explications.

-Oui enfin....bref mais au lit ça pas l air d être aussi bien que ça.  
Là Rick ne trouva rien a répondre.

-A priori Aaron sait pas trop faire les fellations donc il m' a demandé conseil.

Une horde de marcheur passa dans le salon sans que ça ne fasse bouger ni Michonne ni Rick.

-Euh ..finit par dire Michonne, il t a demandé conseil...

-Bah je me suis dit que je pouvais aider....

Rick porta ses mains a bouche et souffla dedans.

-Merde dite moi qu il reste une bouteille de whisky dans cette maison.

-Rick... fit Michonne c 'est pas une bonne idée...

-Non mais c 'est pas pour la boire ! C 'est pour l'écraser sur sa tronche !

-Rick tenta Daryl en s'approchant de lui ;

-STOP !

Daryl s arrêta net.

-Toi tu t approches pas de moi c 'est clair ? Tu t approches pas ok ?

-...Ok céda Daryl. Ok fit il plus bas comme si il parlait à un animal blessé , ok j approche pas.

Rick finit par trouver la dite bouteille et après une courte réflexion, en vida la moitié quasiment d un trait.  
Il laissa le liquide lui brûler la gorge et l estomac qui n avait rien mangé depuis le cookies vomis ce matin.

-Donc toi reprit t il , on te demande conseil et tu organises de travaux pratiques....Ok ok dans le monde des Dixons c 'est sûrement normal.

-Euh....pas dans le monde des Grimes donc ?

A sa réponse , Rick vida le reste de sa bouteille.  
Michonne se sentit obligé de préciser.

-En fait Daryl ...ça se fait pas, dans n importe quel monde.

-Je .. marmonna le chasseur

-Putain Daryl ragea le flic , tu peux pas juste me balancer ce genre de conneries et faire comme si c 'était normal, comme si moi je me sentais pas touché., que je ne ressentais rien.

Rick reprit la bouteille et ragea en s''apercevant qu 'elle était vide.

-Pauvre con grinça t il sans savoir si il s adressait à lui même ou à Daryl.

-Rick je te jure ..fit il en marchant vers lui..

-TU RESTES LOIN DE MOI TOI !

-Ok....Ok , je te jure qu on a jamais rien fait d important...on s'aime pas lui et moi.

-Jamais fait jamais fait ? Ricana t il sans aucune joie. Pourquoi il y a eu autres chose ?

-....jamais rien d important

De nouveau Rick se massa la tête, de nouveau sa gorge convulsa mais aucun sanglot ne sortit .

-Rien d important? fit il mécaniquement..

-Je l'ai jamais embrassé sur la bouche ! Fit il farouchement

Rick en écarta les mains de devant ses yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mais attends ça c 'est toi qui me la dit il farouchement. Que les bisous sur la bouche ….C'était juste pour les personnes qu' on aimait....ça c'est toi qui me la dit.

Flash back 

Sous la très pale lumière qui filtrait a travers le soupirail sale de la cellule de la prison, Daryl reprenait longuement son souffle. Doucement le corps luisant de sueur Rick abandonna sa place au dessus de lui et se glissa a ses coté entre le mur rugueux et son propre corps pour avoir de la place il entortilla ses jambes dans les siennes et noua ses deux mains sur l 'épaule nue du chasseur.  
Rick lui souriait. Le sourires étaient devenu rare chez l ex flic , Carl pouvait en espérer quelqu un, la petite dure à cuire aussi quand elle gazouillait.  
Daryl était chanceux de ce coté la. Ils venaient de faire l amour cachés dans un bloc de la prison et Rick avait l air heureux, et à vrai dire lui aussi.  
Le flic lui caressait les cheveux, Daryl n avait jamais eu l habitude de ca, mais c 'était sympa.  
Il avait apprit à faire l amour aussi et pas juste à baiser ou a se vider les couilles comme disait Merle. Ca avait pas été simple les premières fois, pourtant Rick ne semblait pas trop se plaindre de ses coups rapides assez rudes et violents en vitesse dans les douches ou entre deux portes.  
C 'est ce que Daryl avait toujours fait , c 'est ce que Merle et son père lui avait apprit. C 'est ce qu il savait faire. Alors qu un jour ils mangeait tous une boite , il avait croisé le regard du brun , il avait surprit le sourire provocateur derrière sa barbe rugueuse.  
Trouver un moment , un bobard pour s éclipser tous les deux. C 'était jamais très dure.  
Mais alors qu il l avait déjà plaqué contre le mur d une douche Rick l avait repoussé assez doucement la première fois plus vivement la deuxième.

-Quoi ? avait grogné Daryl mécontent. 

Le leader avait alors saisit une main dans la sienne et porter à sa bouche pour la baiser doucement.  
D' un sourire énigmatique il avait juste proposé.

-Et si on essayait autre choses aujourd 'hui Daryl ?

Alors Rick lui avait expliquer, enfin montrer ( rien ne valait la pratique après tout), la différence entre baiser et faire l amour.  
C 'était plutôt pas mal s était dit Daryl la première fois mais ça prenait trop de temps  
Les fois suivantes il avait bien comprit le concept mais Rick était exigeant.  
Aujourd'hui il ne se voyait juste pas « baiser » avec Rick , ça marchait plus maintenant il fallait faire l amour.  
Le flic le tira de ses pensées en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
C 'est un truc que Rick faisait tout le temps c 'est un truc que Daryl n'était pas sur de comprendre.  
-On le faisait pas ça avant marmonna t il.

-Ca ? Fit Rick en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Sur la bouche murmura t il les lèvres contre les siennes.  
Le shérif en posa un dernier avant de s 'éloigner .

-C 'est parce que les baiser sur la bouche c 'est pour les gens qu on aime murmura t il à son oreille.  
-...donc tu m aimes ?

-Daryl ….a ton avis ?

-...Comme tu aimes Carl ?-

-....ok si tu comptais sur un deuxième round la maintenant je suis officiellement plus fonctionnel.

Grommelant un juron Rick se leva de leur couches crasseuses et Daryl l observa alors qu il enfilait un jean tout aussi crasseux.

-On devrait remonter ça va être notre tour de garde.

-Hum hum fit Daryl.

-Tu prends le nord et moi le sud..

-Hum hum..

-ET puis il faut que...

-Rick ?

-Quoi ? fit il en retournant, la fin de sa phrase fut manger par un Daryl qui s 'était levé a son tour et qui prit soin de lui dévorer la bouche avec la sienne., Rick en lâcha la chemise de sa main et entoura sa taille de ses bras .  
Pas de domination a rechercher cette fois ci, un baiser long farouche et doux à la fois qui le laissa légèrement pantois quand ils se séparèrent.

-Waouh ne put il que dire.

-....c 'est pas ce qu on fait quand on aime les gens ?

Daryl était à la fois perdu et gêner. Mais le sourire de son amant le rassura , personne ne lui souriait ni le regardait comme ca.  
-Si....si c 'est comme ca qu on fait.

-Je l ai jamais embrassé sur la bouche insista Daryl.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Rick

-Super, c est super ...c 'est absolument super.

-Non ! Je fais comme tu as dit que pour les gens que j aime.  
Juste le plan de travail les séparait , les deux hommes se faisaient face dans une électricité palpable , chacun avait oublié la présence de Michonne.

-Ah oui ? Et ça inclus combien de personnes ?

Le visage de Daryl parut sincèrement affligé.

-Juste toi...juste toi Rick

Rick hocha la tête .

-Bien donc toi quand tu fais, puisque tu m'aimes ... tu préoccupes pas de savoir comment moi je vais le vivre ?

-...

-Ouais non... évidement.

-C 'était fit il doucement...pas fait ...pas fait du tout pour te faire du mal.  
Rick se gratta le front.

-Il semblerait que ça n' est pas marché.

-...Pardon fit il sincèrement pardon.

Il contourna le plan de travail, Rick fit le mouvement inverse pour rester complètement hors d 'atteinte.

-Dis moi juste pour savoir qu 'est ce que ca te ferait à toi si j allais réveillé Eugene et que je faisais ce que t'as fait à Aaron. A condition que je touche pas sa bouche bien sur.

-Je...

Il aurait voulut répondre que c 'était sans importance . Mais la vérité et que si il était entré dans le salon pour voir ça , rien que d imaginer que d 'autre mains qu les siennes auraient put effleurer les longues cuisses muscles de son homme , ses genoux de cow boy que Rick détestait (mais que Daryl adorait).. il aurait fracassé la tête d Eugene avec plus de hargne qu il ne l avait fait avec n importe quel rodeur.

-Ouais voilà souffla Rick, fais pas comme si il avait pas de problèmes ...parce qu il y en un désormais. Un sérieux même.  
Les larmes semblèrent perler mais encore une fois elle ne coulèrent pas  
Sans rien dire de plus il monta l escalier et disparut dans leurs chambres.  
Daryl après avoir entendu la porte claquée voulut le suivre , Michonne l arrêta en tendant le bras.

-Oh non Daryl fit elle, non pas maintenant.

-J ai pas réalisé ….je te jure Michonne j ai pas réalisé.

Elle lui adressa un regard condescendant proche de la pitié.

-Mais merde !Merle quand il nous ramenait des filles à la maison, tout le monde baisaient dans la même pièce et ça tournait et ça gênait personne !

-Dis moi Daryl, Rick c 'est le genre de mec que tu veux sauté sur le capot d une bagnole ?

Fut un temps c 'est probablement ce qui aurait fait, parce que Rick avait un beau cul. Mais aujourd'hui.

-Je veux pas le sauter moi dit il en regardant l escalier. C 'est Rick...

-Ton Rick ?

-Ouais.....mon Rick

Le seul qui donnait un peu de sens dans un monde qui en avait plus.

-Michonne soupira t il....on peut pardonner ce genre de chose ?

Elle eut l'air d être sincèrement désolée.

-Je sais pas ...vraiment...je sais pas.

De l étage ils entendirent quelqu un vomir.

-Oui ça évidemment... commenta Michonne en contemplant la bouteille vide, envoyé sur un estomac tout aussi vide.

-J'y vais fit Daryl.

-Non...non j y vais .

Daryl vaincu s'assit sur le canapé alors que la jeune femme montait à l 'étage.

Qu 'est ce qu il avait fait ? Putain mais qu 'est ce qu il avait fait ? Est ce qu il avait vraiment foutu en l air la seule relation qui avait jamais compté dans sa vie.  
Mais tu croyais quoi ?fit une voix en lui qui ressemblait a celle de son frère, que le petit pequenot que t 'es ça pourrait coller avec le grand beau flic. Z'etes pas du même monde , lui c 'est un avion de chasse.  
Non on est du même monde ; on a vécu l enfer ensemble, j 'ai toujours été la pour lui il a toujours été la pour moi.  
C 'est....c 'est pas fini ca peut pas l être....juste un peu de temps c 'est tout ce qu il faut...Il va décolérer , comprendre que j en ai rien à battre d'Aaron , que le centre de son monde s'appelait Rick et que...

-Daryl ? 

Michonne était devant lui elle lui tendit un oreiller.

-Il.. ?

-Il a vomi tout ce qu il avait à vomir et plus encore il vient de se coucher...il a jeter ca en disant que c'était pas la peine que tu montes...mais ça même toi je penses que tu l avais comprit.  
Oui ça oui il l avait comprit.

-Il m a jeté ça quand même répéta elle en lui donnant l oreiller.  
Il maugréa un vague merci avec la sensation que toute façon il était pas prêt à dormir .  
Michonne prit le chemin de sa chambre et éteignit la lumière.  
Se maudissant à peu prêt de tous les jurons qu il connaissait , et ça représentait un petit nombre, il finit par se vautré sur le canapé prenant l oreiller entre ses bras.  
Oh...  
Dans sa colère au moins Rick n avait pas si mal fait les choses que ça.  
C'était l oreiller du flic qu'il câlinait entre ses bras.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick ne décolère pas.

Mais durant les jours qui suivait Daryl se rendit compte que l odeur de l 'oreiller s'évaporait petit à petit mais pas l'hostilité de Rick . Quand il ne l 'ignorait pas ( ce qu il faisait tout de même la plupart du temps) le regard était dur , et la parole sèche. De toute façon il ne lui parlait qu 'en cas d'absolu nécessité . Les autres habitants de la maison vivaient sous couvre feux, mieux valait quand ils mangeaient tous ensembles parler de la pluie et du beau temps et ne faire aucun commentaire sur la tension qui semblait étouffer la pièces des que Rick et Daryl se trouvaient côte à côte même Eugène fermait sa gueule , ce qui voulait tout dire.  
Daryl avait bien essayé plusieurs fois de renouer un contact, mais Rick réglait généralement la chose très vite , soit en quittant la pièce soit en l invitant lui même à se barrer.  
Daryl y avait pensé aussi : à quitter la maison, après tout Carole , Glenn et le reste du groupe vivaient dans la baraque d 'a coté .  
Oui mais il avait l impression que si il le faisait il enterrait définitivement sa relation avec Rick.  
Et après tout Rick ne lui avait encore jamais dit que c 'était fini.  
C 'était sans doute tout comme, mais tant qu il y avait pas un mot clair dessus il s'accrocherait. Et même au delà il s'accrocherait.  
La dessus il était pire qu un morpion.  
La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville, bien sur tout avait été amplifié et déformé. Daryl ne savait pas trop qui avait fait fuité l info mais il soupçonnait Eric qui ,si il avait mieux semblait-il prit la chose que Rick ( mais après tout c 'était de sa faute )avait cédé a cette petite vengeance .  
A les entendre ces foutus ragots pensa Daryl on a l impression qu on a épuisé toutes les pages du Kama sutra .Et ça n' allégeait pas l humeur de son flic.  
Les jours passaient avec une lenteur déconcertante , heureusement rythmée par ses sorties de chasse.  
Mais quand il revenait fourbu de la chasse, il y avait personne à qui raconter sa journée personne qui lui racontait la sienne. Rick ne râlait même plus quand il rentrait avec ses chaussures sales dans le salon de toute façon.  
Ce jour la encore il aurait voulu monter dans la chambre s asseoir sur le lit envoyer valser un peu partout ses fringues . Rick lui serait monter a sa suite . Lui il montait sur le lit a quatre pattes , tout propre car il avait déjà prit sa douche mais il en reprendrait bien une autre pour Daryl.  
Rick posait sa tête contre son épaule sa joue contre la sienne, Daryl n 'aimait pas trop les jours ou Rick se rasait il l avait connu et aimer avec une barbe sale et rugueuse qui déclenchait des frissons au contact.  
Mais en tout cas Rick était la, l'entendant râler sur le cerf manquer ou l écureuil touché, il tiquait toujours quand il parlait des rodeurs et puis au bout d un moment disait :  
-Faudrait que le chasseur prenne sa douche en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.   
Une invitation simple comme Rick savait les faire.  
Bon dieu de merde que ça semblait loin tout ca.  
Et rien ne semblait pouvoir s'arranger, Carl avait râler qu ils n avaient pas manger de poisson depuis une éternité. Son père avait acquiescé sans rien dire de plus.  
Oui c 'est vrai Rick aimait le poisson ; seulement si Daryl était un chasseur hors paire il était difficile d 'être plus mauvais pêcheur que lui.  
Il avait demander a Glenn si il connaissait quelque chose, serviable comme d 'habitude il avait répondu que non mais qu Aaron était paraît il doué et....avait fermé sa gueule quand il se fut rendu compte de ce qu il venait de dire.  
En même temps c 'est pas un poisson qu il allait changer quoique se soit.  
La seule bonne nouvelle c 'est que les rodeurs étaient plutôt tranquilles ces jours ci.  
C 'est tout ce qui pouvait alléger un peu l humeur du shérif.

Néanmoins deux jours plus tard l humeur du shérif fut de nouveau mis a mal et cette fois Daryl n'y était pour rien. Comme il dormait à présent sur le canapé il se réveillait que plus tôt que prévu, et par le fait il avait prit l habitude de faire le petits déjeuner.  
Aussi peu vif qu'a l'ordinaire à une heure matinale, il prit la cafetière qu il mit dans l évier il alluma l'eau . Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarqué que le liquide qui coulait du robinet avait déjà la couleur du café.  
-Qu 'est ce que …

-BORDEL DE MERDE !fit une voix à l 'étage.

-Ouhla fit il.

Rick apparu une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Trempé de boue et habillé a la hâte. Visiblement il était sous la douche.  
Il avisa l 'évier de la cuisine.

-Ici aussi ?  
Daryl se retint de sourire ,un instant il eut l impression de retrouver le petit meneur de leurs groupe tout sale et si sexy .

-Ouais.

-Merde grogna t il. 

-Ou tu vas ?

-Je vais voir si il y a la même chose chez les voisins ou si c 'est que chez nous.

Dix minutes plus tard il revient .

-Bon c 'est chez nous tu sais pas ou sont les pelles ? faut que je purge le tuyau.

-Dans le garage j imagine, mais laisse je vais le faire tu dois aller bosser moi j ai rien à faire aujourd 'hui.  
Rick marmonna quelque chose en essayant d 'essuyer au mieux son visage plein de terre ; quelque chose qui ressemblait à « normalement il trouvait toujours de quoi occuper ses journées »

-Je peux t aider insista Daryl.

-Non merci fit il en jetant un torchon désormais souillé dans l 'évier , j 'aime autant pas.  
Il sortit .  
Daryl se massa la tête , Carl vient le rejoindre peu après.

-Il y a plus d'eau fit il à Daryl.

-Oui ton père a du la couper, il y a tuyau d'égout qui a pété.  
Haussant les épaules Carl s'installa et prit un bol de céréales.

-Ca allait avec papa ce matin ?

-Pff...a vrai dire ni mieux ni moins bien qu'hier.

Carl avait surprit Daryl dès le lendemain dormant dans le salon , il était bien assez grand pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Le chasseur doutait vraiment que Carl n 'ait pas entendu les rumeurs qui avaient suivi, mais au moins avait il eut la pudeur de ne jamais en parler, du moins pas devant Daryl, peut être en avait il parler avec son père. Mais au moins Carl ne lui manifestait pas d hostilité.

-Tu sais Daryl...Maman elle se battait pas pour papa.

-Quoi ?

-Elle s'est jamais battu pour ...pour qu il soit heureux je veux dire, comme si il devait trouver son bonheur lui même

-Oh.

-J 'étais petit mais je m'en rendais compte...je me disais juste que pour une fois ….Ca serait bien que quelqu un se batte réellement pour lui.

Daryl soupira.

-Ouais , ouais t as raison gamin l ennuie c 'est que....

Daryl s interrompit soudain figé d avoir aperçu par la fenêtre Rick face à Aaron.

-Oh putain de merde !

Rick avait déjà creusé un trou de presque un mètre sans s arrêter, des cloques s'étaient formées sur ses mains et de la sueur lui coulait jusqu en bas du dos, le soleil tapait déjà bien à cette heure ci, il avait dégueulassé de terre son uniforme de shérif mais ça lui faisait du bien, creuser cette putain de terre pour trouver ce putain de tuyau. Donnez des coups de pelles en donner suffisamment pour calmer cette partie de lui qui avait envie de casser la gueule à la terre entière ou du moins à ce qu il en restait.  
-Rick ? Fit une voix hésitante ;

Il leva son visage sale et ruisselant vers Aaron.  
Un Aaron qui au moins avait la décence de paraître horriblement gêné.  
Rick fit appel un élan de self control pour pas le décapiter à l 'instant avec sa pelle ( ça avait déjà marcher avec des rodeurs).  
C 'était pas assez de lui piquer son homme, fallait en plus que ce con vienne le narguer dans son jardin alors qu il venait de prendre une douche de terre.  
Remets toi à pelleter Rick s'ordonna t il, il va se barrer.

-Euh Rick je crois que nous devrions parler.

-Je crois pas non fit il sans cessez de travailler.

-Non mais Rick...je te jure c 'est pas ce que tu crois et je...

-Tu avais ton sexe dans le bouche de Daryl non ?

-Oui mais...

-Et tu étais consentant ?

-Oui mais...

-Donc oui c 'est exactement ce que je crois maintenant ;dégage de ma putain de pelouse.

-...C 'est trop bête je..

Inspire, respire se dit il ne le tue pas.

-On devrait avoir une discussion entre adultes et..

-On devrait quoi? Coupa Rick d une voix tranchante.  
Rick sauta hors de son trou et se rapprocha lentement et dangereusement d'Aaron. Ce dernier déglutit en reculant d un pas. La première fois qu il avait vu Rick ce dernier était affamé et sur les nerfs de plusieurs semaines à avoir marché sur des routes plombées de chaleur des marcheur les suivant à la trace.  
Ce jour il l avait mit KO d une simple mandale dans la gueule.  
Et ce jour la il lui faisait moins peur qu en ce moment même.  
Surtout que la il sortait son arme de service de son étuis  
Il se rapprocha collant presque son front au sien. Il lui parla d une voix basse et inquiétante.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu on devrait faire cracha t il à son oreille...tu vois ça ? fit il en lui mettant son arme sous le nez. Ca c 'est à moi, et ça au moins je suis sure que tu me le prendras pas : je m en sépare jamais et ça a une portée de 150 mètres tu voies et c 'est chargé et j ai enlevé le cran de sûreté en plus.  
Aaron déglutit.

-Et j ai très envie de m en servir, ca m 'éclaterait de le faire vraiment, le problème c 'est qu on bannira pour ça et que je repartirai par sur les routes avec un bébé tu comprends ?

L 'autre fit oui de la tête.

-Alors voilà monsieur ,entre adulte , ce qu on devrait faire : on va respecter une distance de sécurité toi et moi, toi tu vas te tenir à une distance minimum de 150 mètres de moi...tu vas le faire et surtout tu reviens pas me parler d 'une discussion « entre adultes »...c 'est comprit fit il en plaquant le flingue sur sa pomme d adam. 

L'autre déglutit

-Si tu me vois tu t éloignes, tu changes de rues tu passes de l autre coté de la muraille si besoin tu te noies dans une rivière si je suis au bord d' une rivière et toi, tu espère surtout que je me prenne pas une cuite car je calcule mal les distances quand je suis bourré compris ?

-Compris souffla t il.

-RICK !

Daryl venait de jaillir de la maison .

-Rick ! s 'il te plait arrête.  
Lentement et en jetant un regard dégouté au chasseur il rengaina son arme.

-Barre toi fit il Aaron  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas dire la chose deux fois et s'éloigna rapidement  
Quand il fut a dix mètres Rick l appela à nouveau.

-J ai pas précisé en fait, si je dois tirer je viserai tes couilles ….On verra avec un peu de chance une fois que tu seras devenu un rodeur tu seras peut être capable de lui tailler une pipe correct à ton amant.  
L homme disparut encore plus vite , Rick reprit sa pelle en moins foudroyant son amant du regard il redescendit dans la fosse .  
Daryl le regarda impuissant ,quand part la fenêtre il avait vu Rick sortir son arme sous le nez d 'Aaron il avait cru assister à un drame. A présent au bord de la rupture physique et mental Rick continuait à pelleter, soufflant à grande goulée.

-Rick...c 'est bon je vais finir ;

-Ca va grogna t il sans s 'arrêter.

Prudemment il se rapprocha de la fosse et s apprêta à poser une main sur l 'épaule de son amant..

-Rick ? tenta t il à nouveau.

-C 'EST BON DARYL J'T 'AI DIT gueula Rick.

Ce dernier en recula d un pas .  
Leur regard se croisèrent, une fois encore le regard fou de Rick était sur le point de lâcher des larmes mais il employait visiblement toute ses forces à ce qu elles ne coulent pas.  
Daryl aurait voulu trouver un mot mais les pleurs de Judith provenant de la cuisine coupa toute forme de réponses.

-Va voir ce qu 'elle a plutôt.  
Le flic s'était déjà remis à son travail, Daryl soupira et vaincu rentra dans la maison.

Il s'était avéré que Judith avait juste eu peur du cri de son père après quelques minutes à l apaiser il avait entamé un temps de jeux avec elle.   
Allez petite donne moi un conseil pensa t il, toi tu manipules ton père par le bout du nez dis moi comment faire pour qu il me pardonne, dis moi comment faire pour le faire sourire à nouveau j ai complètement perdu le mode d 'emploi ….allez petite dure à cuire ….dis moi comment aidez papa, dis moi ...je veux que ton papa.....J ai besoin de ton papa merde, j ai besoin de lui dans ma vie comme j ai jamais eu besoin de personnes ;  
La porte s'ouvrit et Rick apparu dégoulinant de sueur et les chaussures trempées qu il jeta sans ménagement dans l entrée. Sans un regard pour Daryl il alla jusqu a la cuisine il alluma le lavabo , un filet toujours marron en sortit, au bout d une petite minute il s'éclaircit jusqu' a devenir de nouveau translucide.  
Satisfait il l éteignit , maigre victoire, mais elle faisait du bien.

-Ok c est bon. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Daryl, je te laisserai vidanger les autres arrivées d eau faudra aussi vidanger les radiateurs.

-Ok fit simplement Daryl.

-Qu est ce qu elle avait ?fit il en désignant sa fille.

-Oh trébuché choisit il de répondre  
Rick jeta un œil à la pendule.

-Putain je suis à la bourre.  
Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour reprendre cette fois une vrai douche et se changer.  
Après un instant d 'hésitation Daryl reposa Judith dans son parc et le suivit.  
Il le trouva dans ce qui servait de dressing a la recherche d un autre uniforme.  
-Tu en as plus de propre précisa Daryl, c 'est en court...

-J irais sans alors..

-Tu sais Michonne peut s occuper de ça toute seule...Tu es épuisé tu veux pas prendre ta journée ?

-Ca ira...

-Rick..... ça va pas, prends ta journée reste à la maison et...

-Avec toi ?coupa t il

-Avec ta fille...

-Si tu veux aller chasser pose la chez Carole elle s 'en occupera.  
Le ton était dur sec et froid.

-Putain....qu est ce qu il faut que je fasse Rick ?!  
Il avait élevé la voix il sentait le désespoir le gagner.

-Merde Rick je suis désolé et plus encore je....Merde qu est ce que je dois faire ?  
Rick retira son Tshirt et en enfila propre

-T 'es pas désolé Daryl ; tu trouvais ça normal.

-Sur le coup oui....ça m a pas semblé déconnant quoi ...après je me suis imaginé si ça avait été toi qui avait....je serais devenu fou.J aurais pété un cable.

-Et bah voilà estime toi heureux :je l ai pas fait. J ai pas explosé.T 'expliqueras juste à ton élève que si il vient me narguer encore une fois sur ma putain de pelouse que je lui démonte sa tête.

-MAIS EXPLOSE BORDEL RICK !

L éclat de voix arrêta le policier.  
Il voulut sortir mais Daryl barra la porte de la chambre.

-Explose putain, je veux que tu exploses, t as besoin de me frapper ? Frappe moi : T as envie de hurler ? Hurle, ! Pleure ! Mais pleure merde je vois bien tout ce qui est coincé la fit il en pointant sa poitrine et sa gorge

-Pourquoi fit il d une voix plus douce mais pas pour autant sympathique. Tu veux me consoler ? Tu veux avoir le bon rôle ?  
-NON ! Non je veux que tout ca s arrête , explose ou dit moi de partir mais...c 'est plus possible.

-Si tu veux partir tu sais ou est la porte !

-Arrête !  
Lentement Rick prit un pantalon propre qu il enfila fit glisser son haut dedans et boucla une ceinture autours.  
Le bon petit flic pensa t il.   
Celui qui dans sa bourgade écoutait sa femme le matin se plaindre de son effacement et qu il retrouvait son meilleur pote dans la voiture de service.  
Celui qui prenait les coups ,et qui bronchait pas.   
Lorie , Shane, Daryl....même combat réellement ?

-C 'est marrant ce que tu dis fit il j explose pas...Lorie me reprochait ça aussi, on avait des problèmes de couples parfois elle en rajoutait expres...elle faisait la garce pour que j explose et j explosais pas...Je me disais qu il y avait plus grave dehors, je voyais des trucs dans mon boulot qui...bref je trouvais que la vie était belle à la maison , pas parfaite mais belle ...assez pour ignorer certains problèmes et pas en inventer des nouveaux....J explosais pas ...et c 'est ce qu elle attendait et aujourd'hui..  
Il s interrompit.

-Aujourd' hui ? l encouragea doucement Daryl.

Rick eut un petit rire sans joie et s 'assit.

-Aujourd'hui ? Une apocalypse plus tard tu veux dire ?

-...Ouais.

-Bah aujourd'hui on pourrait penser qu avec la quasi totalité de l humanité décime et la mort qui t attends à chaque fois qu on franchit ses barrière, les hommes morts vivants qui bouffent des vivants et même des vivants qui bouffent d autres vivants....Que quand même ces problèmes de couples , d'adultère ou cours de fellation...bah c 'est ridicule et que je suis un grand garcon et que je devrais m en foutre. Ca serait logique non ? Hein Daryl ?

Les neurones de Daryl se rassemblèrent juste assez vite pour ne pas répondre à cette question.  
Ca c 'était une question piègée , Rick en avait deux trois comme ça il avait apprit à flairer le danger.  
Et puis pour une fois qu il se confiait mieux valait ne pas l interrompre.  
Rick s assit par terre le long du mur.

-La vérité c 'est ce que je devrais, m en foutre...Me dire qu au fond c 'est pas grave, qu est ce que ca représente une pipe taillée dans un garage...ou un meilleur pote qui engrosse ta femme .  
C 'est fois Daryl flaira aussi le danger.

-Oh oh Rick prévient il doucement.

-Bah la vérité elle est la...je devrais m en foutre mais je m en fous pas. Je peux pas me foutre que Shane ait fait un enfant à ma femme , je peux pas m'en foutre que Lorie ait essayé de me persuader du contraire alors qu elle savait que je savais que le père c était pas moi....je devrais juste etre heureux parce que Judith est tout de même la sœur de Carl et qu elle est belle comme un cœur et que c 'est moi qu 'elle appelle papa mais je m en fous pas. 

-Attends Rick j ai mes tort je le sais mais tu peux pas me mettre Lorie et Shane sur le dos...

-Tu savais à l époque et t as rien dit...

-....je pensais pas que c 'était mon rôle....je pensais à Judith c 'est tout.

-Je m en fous pas répéta t il. Je me fous pas....que tu sois assez con pour rendre ce genre de ...service ...a ton voisin en pensant qu' à moi ça me fera rien.  
De nouveau un sanglot sembla vriller dans sa voix mais il fut retenu.

-Parce que moi je suis censé avoir la dos large c 'est ca ? Je suis censé vous guider vous sortir de la merde ? C 'est bien ce que vous attendez tous de moi....et toi tu me demandes....d 'exploser ?

La voix était devenu amer.

Daryl s assit a coté de lui prenant doucement son menton dans ses doigts.

-Je peux te décharger souffla t il. Hein ? Tu le comprends ça Rick ? Je peux le faire....tu peux exploser …  
Le flic secoua lentement la tete de droite à gauche.

-Si j explose....je deviendrai ce qu'es devenu Shane.....et je pourrais détruire tout ce que....tout ce à quoi je tiens....

-Rick je...

Il se leva prit son insigne resté sur le meuble.

-Je fais pas ça pour t' emmerder Daryl...j aimerai réussir à oublier, juste a me dire que tu es un abruti mais....j y arrive pas.

Il soupira à fendre l âme.

-Alors tant que j y arriverai pas les choses seront comme ça...et je suis même pas sur d'y arriver un jour. C 'est ridicule je sais ...peut être que si je te voyais menacé par un macheur....je me dirais mais quel con t as été de pas profiter de lui tant qu il était avec toi et qu il essayait de se faire pardonner. J aimerai fermer les yeux sans te voir a genou devant....

-Rick répéta l autre en se levant...s il te plait..

L autre fit doucement non de la tête.  
-Si tu peux pas supporter tu devrais peut être partir souffla t il. Lorie...elle l aurait fait tot ou tard....A ce soir..  
Sans rien ajouter il quitta la pièce, les yeux secs .  
Daryl ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Rick rentra en même temps que Michonne ce soir la. Carole était dans la cuisine elle finissait de faire manger la petite.  
Rick soupira interieurement. Si Carole était la ...c était que Daryl avait fait son choix.  
Son cœur été serré ...mais après tout...pouvait il vraiment s 'attendre à autre chose ?  
Pleure pas se dit il , pleure pas.

-Bonsoir Carole fit il le plus chaleureusement possible.

-Bonsoir fit elle gentiment, ta fille a un appétit d ogre

-Ouais Carl était comme ça aussi..

-Et toi ? Depuis quand tu as pas manger un repas complet ? fit elle d un ton de reproche. 

-Je...  
Depuis quand effectivement ?

-Justement fit une voix derrière lui. J amène son repas .   
La porte s'était ré ouverte puis refermée.

-Poisson fraîchement annonça Daryl...je me dépêche de le vider.  
Etonné Rick le vit se mettre au fourneau.

-J ai crus comprendre que certains ici saturaient des écureuils fit il l air de rien....il y en même qui râlait qu il voulait du saumon.  
Malgré lui Rick laissa perlé un petit sourire que Daryl ne vit que dans le reflet de la hotte.  
Rien n 'était réglé bien sur...mais c 'est mieux qu il n avait obtenu depuis des jours.


	3. chapitre 3

Une forte pluie tombait de jour la, en fait elle tombait depuis des jours rendant toute chasse impossible. S'ennuyant comme un rat mort, Daryl avait accepté de patrouiller sur le mur avec Michonne . Ils s étaient mis à l abris dans une tourelle.

-C est atroce ce temps grommela t elle on peut ni les voir ni les entendre arriver.  
Daryl acquiesça mollement.

-Ca va toi?

Il haussa les épaules, pourquoi mentir ? Ils vivaient sous le même toit après tout.

-J ai le sentiment d 'être un chewing-gum .

-Quoi ?  
\- Tu sais un vieux truc collé sur le sol , tu sais Rick aurait marché dedans ça lui colle aux basques mais c 'est chiant a décroché , même si de jour en jour le truc il est de moins en moins beau...Voila c 'est ca ...tu voies ?

-A peu près oui.

Une autre heure passa , si des rodeurs arrivaient ils étaient effectivement invisibles, mais un éclair apparut enfin en dévoilant un que Daryl refroidit à la seconde.

-Bien joué fit elle.

-Pas de quoi.....j ai dit à Rick qu il devrait faire ça....comme cet éclair tu vois ? Explosé....mais ça a l air d être compliqué.

-Pas le genre de la maison confirma t elle.

-Pff Rick on aurait du me le fournir avec un mode d'emploi.

-Hum, hum objecta t elle, il est pas si compliqué que ça Rick, c 'est toi qui est un énigme.

-A priori pour moi il est compliqué.

-Il a toutes les raisons d 'être en colère Daryl , toi même tu le sais.

-Oui c 'est bon ça je l ai bien percuté maintenant, mais pourquoi il me dit pas clairement d aller habiter ailleurs et de sortir de sa vie ?

-Il m est d avis qu il espère qu un jour sa propre colère retombera...Il vous donne une chance quelque part.

-Et ca marchera ?

-Peut être...

-Oui « peut etre » génial.

-Tu peux aussi te bouger le cul aussi s-amusa t elle , c 'est pas interdit.

-Ouais c'est ce que Carl m a dit que je me batte pour son putain de daron.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour chasser l insulte à sa place.

-Il te manque ce putain de daron.

Daryl grogna.

-Bien sur que oui il manque putain......il me manque tellement que ça fait mal partout. La vache je donnerai tout juste pour qu il me tienne de nouveau la main....et je détestais quand il faisait devant tout le monde quand on était sur les routes pourtant..

-Pourtant fit elle maligne des fois tu la gardais cette main dans la tienne.

-Bah oui fit il comme une évidence ça lui faisait plaisir....c 'était complètement con mais ca lui faisait plaisir....et c 'est tellement con que ça me manque.

-Alors écoute son fils...bats toi pour lui.

-Je fais quoi ? Je vais quand même pas l attirer au milieu des rodeurs sans armes juste pour faire le héros et sauver ses fesses.

-Vois tu Daryl ce qui m inquiètes fit la noir, c 'est que cette idée tu l'as réellement eu.

-Ouais j y ai pensé .

-Alors, juste pour situer, cette une idée encore plus stupide que de tailler une pipe à Aaron.

-Alors ça veut dire quoi bordel de merde « se battre pour lui » ?

-C 'est au sens figuré, pas au sens propre.

-Non mais moi j ai arrêter l école à neuf ans , faut simplifier la consigne.

-Réfléchis ….qu est ce que font des couples pour se prouver qu il s'aiment ?

-Bah certain demande aux autres de leur apprendre à faire des fellations sans préciser que ça fout en l air le couple des autres.

-Il y a pas que Eric et Aaron.

-Je connais pas d 'autres couples qui s'aiment....

-Il y a Maggie et Glenn tout de même.

Daryl secoua la tête.

-Non , non eux ils sont nianians. Quoi ? Fit il en devinant son grand sourire dans la pénombre

-Tu sais ….Rick et toi vous l étiez parfois.

-Ouais des conneries ça.

-Même la fois ou tu l'as fait manger sur tes genoux ?

-Là encore précisa t il on était bourré.

-Lui, était bourré pas toi...

-Je t'emmerde grommela t il.

-Ok fit elle un poil agacée , mais pense à Maggie et Glenn

Il se frotta ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, à vrai dire il avait jamais trop fait attention à ca...  
Qu'est ce que Glenn avait bien put faire pour Maggie ?  
Comme ca rien ne lui venait....  
Oh putain mais..

-Je sais fit il si brusquement qu il fit sursauter Michonne.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qu il faut faire ! Faut que j aille en parler à Glenn.  
Il descendit en trombe du perchoir et s'éloigna sous l orage.  
En le voyant partir si excité Michonne se demanda a son tour si elle aussi elle ne venait pas de dire une connerie.

-Hey Glenn.

-Salut Daryl fit le jeune homme qui égouttait sur son palier un pantalon ….quels temps de chiotte.

-Je dois faire une virée à l extérieur, est ce que t'es partant pour m' accompagné ?

-Oui sur....on va chercher quoi ?

-Y à une veille casse a peu près trente bornes d'ici...J ai besoin de matos pour finir la moto et qui sait on pourrait trouver d'autres pièces pour les autres caisses de ce patelin...t 'es partant ?

-La tout de suite ?

-Mouais.

-Tu veux pas attendre que le temps se calme ? Qu on voit a deux mètres devant soit ?

-Quand il pleut comme ça les rodeurs ont les pieds prit dans la boue ils nous emmerderont pas, nous on va rester sur le béton.

Glenn n 'avait pas l 'air de trouver l idée si bonne mais au final il acquiesça.

-Super frère.

-Rentre deux minutes fit il Daryl je vais me prendre un truc sec.

Daryl le suivit à peine à l intérieur une odeur désagréable assailli ses lèvres.

-La vache marmonna t il.

Glenn te tarda pas à revenir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui pue comme ça ?

Glenn jeta un regard autours de lui pour s''assurer que personne n 'était à porter de voix.

-Ici on a fait un tableau de partages des taches, on fait la cuisine a tour de rôle aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Maggie.

-C 'est....il chercha ses mots

-Une horreur confirma t il , mais elle s'acharne elle dit qu 'elle finira par y arriver....Mais merci vraiment de me proposer une alternative pour échapper à ça.

Il referma la porte et prirent le pick up que Daryl avait emprunter à Rick.

-Mais vous manger réellement ce qu elle fait ?

-Les autres non...moi je suis son mari j 'ai pas le choix.

-C est le truc le plus con que j 'ai jamais entendu.

-....tu manges pas ce que fait Rick toi ?

-Si mais lui quand il cuisine à défaut d'être bon c 'est au moins comestible généralement.

-Et....c 'est comment entre vous en ce moment ?  
Alors qu il enclenchait la clé son regard se posa instinctivement sur leur maison , il devina la silhouette de Rick a travers la fenêtre du salon . Il ne savait pas si lui pouvait le voir mais quand il vit la silhouette se détourner il supposa que oui.  
Il soupira .  
-Bah c 'est comme ce que fais ta femme fit il en passant la première , c 'est dur à digérer.

La pluie avait cessé a présent depuis 10 minutes , mais Glenn en était sur ; ils s 'étaient perdus.

-Daryl on a fait bien plus que trente kilomètres et j ai rien vu qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une casse, avoue le ; tu nous as perdu .

Le chasseur garda calmement les mains sur son volant.

-T inquiètes je sais parfaitement où on va.

Pas convaincu du tout le jeune asiatique regarda la route défilée.

-Bon ok ...Avoua Daryl on va pas dans une casse, mais on est pas perdu.

-On va ou alors ? 

-Tu verras sur place.

-Putain j 'aime pas ça Daryl pourquoi tu m as menti ?

-J avais peur que tu refuses si je te disais la vérité et j'ai besoin de faire le guet...Tiens on arrive.  
Daryl tourna le volant pour s'arreter sur un le parking d 'un centre commercial de taille plutôt modeste. Le chasseur lut les différentes enseignes.

-Ouais c 'est bon il y en a une. Fais gaffe en descendant.

-Attends fit Glenn en le suivant, c 'est a moins de 50 bornes d Alexandria, ca a sûrement déjà été pille, on a plus besoin de ramener de la bouffe Daryl de toute façon, la communauté se suffit à elle seule.

Mais Daryl passa devant l entrée du supermarché et s arrêta une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

-C 'est la qu 'on va. Annonça t il.

Les yeux de Glenn s'agrandirent.

-Attends quoi ?

-Alors j 'ai besoin de ton aide pour deux choses, un tu fais le guet et deux tu m aides à choisir.

-Daryl Dixon.....tu peux m expliquer pourquoi je dois faire le guet devant une foutue bijouterie ?

-Bah tiens pour me prévenir si des rodeurs arrivent.

-Mais....qu 'est ce que tu viens chercher ici ?

-Un truc pour Rick.  
Il poussa la porte avec prudence.

-Attends fais gaffe ! prévint Glenn Il y a des alarmes dans ce genre de magasin.

Daryl posa prudemment un pied à l intérieur, qui ne déclencha rien.

-Elle est morte depuis longtemps ton alarme, allez viens.

-Sans rire Daryl tu peux me dire ce que je fous ici ?

-Tu meurs pas empoisonné par ta femme déjà ….Et je te l 'ai dit je suis venu chercher un truc pour Rick.

Le coté vital de la mission échappa à Glenn mais bon...plus vite Daryl aurait récupéré ce qu 'il voulait plus vite ils pourraient partir.  
Lentement et à pas de loups Daryl fit le tour des étalages.

-Rick à péter la montre de Dale c 'est ca ? C 'est pour ca ?

Dale avait été très proche de Glenn si Rick avait hérité de sa montre c 'est uniquement parce que Glenn avait déjà récupéré celle d Hershel.

-Je suis censé la reconnaître c 'est ça ?

-La montre elle marche encore.

Glenn haussa un sourcil.

-Alors pourquoi je suis la ?

-Parce que t 'es le seul homme marié que je connaisse. Tiens c 'est la. Viens !

Glenn s'approcha devant ce que lui montrait Daryl.

-Des bagues ??

\- C'est des alliances non ?  
Glenn était estomaqué.

-Attends ...tu veux offrir une alliance à Rick ?

-Mouais .

-Daryl je sais que tu es à la ramasse sur pas mal de choses, mais tu connais la symbolique de l' alliance quand même ? C 'est pas un bijou ordinaire, ca implique un certain engagement derrière.

-Ouais et alors ? Fit il sur la défensive

-Alors j' habite plus chez vous depuis quelques temps mais j avais cru comprendre qu il y avait comme un certain problème entre vous ces derniers temps.

-Ouais et alors ? Répéta t il.

-Je suis pas sur que ça soit le moment rêvé pour faire ta demande. Ca a peu de chance de passer quand même.

Daryl grogna.

\- C'est pas le problème pour le moment .Tu prendrais quoi toi ?

-J en sais foutre rien ! Fit il . Elle est pour Rick l alliance par pour moi ou Maggie.

-Tu l'as choisi comment celle de Maggie ?

-Je l 'ai pas choisi …Attends merde dépêche toi il y a des rodeurs dehors.

L instinct du chasseur se réveilla et Daryl regarda prudemment derrière la vitre.

-Une dizaine ça va....la voiture est pas trop loin, pas de raison de paniquer.

-Magne toi merde !

-Comment ca tu l 'as pas choisit pour Maggie ?

Glenn fit un aller retour vers la porte pour mieux voir l' évolution de la situation.

-Mais comment j 'ai pu accepter de me foutre dans une merde pareille ? J 'ai pris la bague sur la main d'une rodeuse à la prison. 

Daryl grimaça.

-Quoi ? Fit il depuis quand ca te dégoutte de toucher un rodeur ?

-Non ca me dégoute mais je veux juste pas lui donner quelque chose qui a déjà été porté.

-Bon tu te décides il y en a de plus en plus !

Daryl essaya de se concentrer malgré la pénombre .

-Merde s'agaça Glenn, est ce qu il y en une plus que les autres qui te ferait penser à lui ?

Daryl voyait mal comme un anneau de métal pouvait lui rappeler son homme, quoique...

-C 'est bon j 'ai...il souleva le coffre de verre, et un vacarme assourdissant envahie la pièce.

-Merde !  
Ils coururent tous deux pour rejoindre la porte .

-Qu 'est ce que tu fous ? Fit Glenn en le voyant faire demi tours .

-Je l ai pas prit !

Des coup retentirent à la porte

-Merde ! Planque toi vite.  
Ils se réfugièrent tout deux derrière le bureau de caisse. Moins d une minute plus tard la porte céda.

Il était 10 heures passée quand Maggie poussa la porte de la maison de ses voisins.

-Glenn est pas ici ?fit elle en voyant Rick sur le canapé.

-Non, je l ai vu partir un peu avant midi avec Daryl.

-Ils allaient ou ?

Le flic haussa les épaules .

-Aucune idée ils m 'ont rien dit.

Elle s assit sur le canapé .

-C 'est inquiétant non ? Fit elle.

-C 'est des deux débrouillards ...tu sais ça peu prendre du temps une mission à l ext2rieur.

-T 'es pas inquiet pour DaryL toi ?

Rick eut un petit sourire.

-L extérieur c 'est son élément....je suis généralement plus inquiet pour sa propre santé quand il est à l 'intérieur de ses murs.

Elle lui rendit faiblement son sourire.

-T'inquiètes pas va. Il sera de retour avant la naissance du bébé.

Elle fut stupéfaite .

-Comment tu le sais ? Je l 'ai même pas encore dit à Glenn.

-Hum Lorie lors de son premier trimestre quand elle attendait Carl , s'était découvert une passion pour faire des essais culinaires byzarre...l odeur de ta cuisine arrive parfois ici....Ca et le fait que tu n'ailles plus à l extérieur.

Instinctivement elle posa une main sur son ventre encore plat en souriant.

\- C'est bien fit Rick , je suis content pour vous deux.

-Merci....et toi ?

-Je suis pas enceinte non.

-Non je veux dire comment tu vas ?   
Il haussa les épaules.

-Comme je peux.

-T'as vraiment une sale gueule tu sais.

-Merci je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux

-Non je veux dire …

ll l 'arrêta d un geste de la main.

-On va pas parler de ça d accord. Tu peux attendre Glenn ici , mais on va pas en parler.

Mais elle était têtue , un peu comme son regretté père.

-N 'empêche que t 'es aussi inquiet que moi.

-Glenn est un ami.

-J adore quand tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Quoi c 'est vrai .

-Rick...mens toi si tu veux, mais tu sais que personne n y croit.

Il se frotta le front et soupira.

-Ouais je suis inquiet avoua t il.

-Ecoute ...ce qui s'est passé …

-On devait pas en parler.

-Ce qui s'est passé est vraiment regrettable, sauf qu aujourd'hui tu en souffres autant que lui.  
Elle posa sa main sur son genoux.

-Alors pourquoi....ne pas au moins essayer d'oublier ?

-Pfff

-Si tu le fais pas pour lui fais le au moins pour toi

-....Si je les vois pas dans une heure je lance une recherche.

Il était sur le point d 'enfiler ses bottes. Quand il entendit Maggie qui soupirait de soulagement.  
Il l 'imita et vint la rejoindre à la fenêtre. Dans la pénombre il les reconnu surtout à l'arbalète sur les épaules de son homme.  
La jeune femme avait déjà ouvert la porte.

-Glenn ! Viens je suis chez Rick !  
Quelques instants plus tard il étaient dans le salon, malgré le sang qui inondait les vêtements et les cheveux des deux aventurier Maggie se jeta au cou de son mari qui lui répondit par une longue étreinte.

Rick fit un signe de tête à Daryl , un poids s'était enlevé de sa poitrine.

-T'as rien ? Lui demanda t il.

-Non rien fit il....c 'est pas notre sang .

-Oui fit Glenn toujours contre Maggie on s 'est fait à nous deux une cinquantaine de rodeur.

-Quarantaine rectifia Daryl qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé vaincu par la fatigue...Et on a fait les   
dix derniers kilomètres a pied on est tombé en rade d 'essence...je retournerai chercher la voiture demain.

-...J 'irais dit Rick....je pense que t'as besoin de te reposer.

Maggie relâcha tout juste son étreinte.

-Mais bon sang ou vous étiez ?

-Ah ça c 'est une excellente question, fit le coréen en la repoussant gentiment...Rick d avance je suis désolé, ça n 'a rien à voir avec notre amitié sache le..

Rick qui n 'avait pas lâché Daryl des yeux eu juste le temps de voir Glenn arrivé devant lui et de lui décrocher un magnifique poing dans le nez

-Putain ! Ragea t il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Glenn ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Je t' avais dir de pas faire ça putain ! Grogna Daryl.

Le coréen leva les deux mains en s'éloignant de Rick.

-Désolé vieux ...mais vraiment fallait que ca sorte. J 'avais aussi dit que je tuerais Daryl : mais comme tu le voies ; il est vivant.

-Tu m 'as cassé le nez pauvre con !confit il en voyant du sang ruisselé entre ses doigts.

-Désolé répéta t il.

Maggie mécontente lui assena une claque sur le crane .

-Je vais te chercher des glaçons Rick.

-Non, non coupa t il agacé, tu prends ton mari avec toi et tu rentres chez toi....Et prends celui au passage ! Fit il en désignant J 'en ai marre de vos conneries à tous : je vais me coucher !

Daryl mesura l 'inutilité de la démarche d'aujourd'hui, il aurait pu protesté mais ce soir il était usé pour tenter quoique ce soit. Au fond du creux de sa main il serra la bague ...Glenn avait raison , c 'était vraiment une idée stupide.

-Non ! Protesta Glenn. Non, non moi je suis pas d'accord ! J ai failli mourir à cause de vous deux aujourd'hui.

-Quoi a cause de moi ? J 'ai rien fait moi, j 'étais même pas là !

-Si T'as fais quelque chose ! Un jour, un jour à cette foutue prison t 'as dit à ce mec là , il pointa Daryl du doigts, ce mec qui est là sur ton canapé que tu l 'aimais.

-Quoi ? Marmonna Rick.

-Je sais pas comment ça s'est passé je m 'en fous , je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves et je m 'en fous ! Mais ce mec là tu l 'aimes et tu te dois t 'en occupé ! Comme lui doit s'occuper de toi parce que l un sans l 'autre vous ne valez rien !

-...

-Alors oui ton mec est un abruti et pas du tout adapté à la vie sociale mais ça tu vas me dire que le découvre d 'aujourd'hui. C 'est un bébé en terme de relation amoureuse , c 'est à toi de lui apprendre les choses !

-J ai déjà un bébé gueula Rick, j 'ai élevé deux enfants ! J ai plus le temps pour ce genre de connerie ! Merde on a bientôt quarante ans tous les deux , j'ai plus la patience d'expliquer la fidélité et le respect dans un couple !

Mais je te respecte pensa Daryl, j'ai toujours été à tes cotés.

-Alors fous le dehors pour de bon ! gueula Glenn. 

-....

-Bah vas y...s'amusa le coréen, vas y Rick, c 'est toi le chef tout le monde t'écoute tout le temps. Dis lui vraiment que c 'est fini tu sais bien qui partira dès ce soir d'Alexandria.

Le regard du flic coula vers l 'arché , sous ses cheveux longs un seul de ses yeux était visible , mais Rick était presque sur qu il pouvait entendre son cœur battre d' ici.  
Dis lui pensa t il.  
L'oeil unique ne le lâchait pas , lui même sentait comme un étaux enfermant sa poitrine, l orbite de Daryl sembla se troubler quand Rick brisa le contact.

-Vous me faites chier marmonna t il vous me faites chier.

Il se détourna légèrement et comme il en avait prit l habitude il ravala ses larmes. Glenn s 'en aperçut, Maggie aussi.

-Vieux.. souffla Glenn je suis désolé mais...

-Il va pas pleurer Glenn ne t'inquiètes pas.

Daryl s'était levé , il marcha sur la table basse laissant une trace de sang.

-Non il va pas pleurer , parce que ça il sait plus faire...ou parce qu il croit qu il a plus le droit de le faire, ou peut être qu il a jamais vraiment su...il a que les mort qui font pleurer Rick Grim hein ?

-Ta gueule Daryl souffla t il ta gueule.

-Non mais sérieusement quelqu un l 'as vu pleurer cette dernière année ? Quelqu un la vu pleurer autrement que pour enterrer l un des nôtres ? On a tous craquer à un moment parce que c'était dur mais lui non....Non Rick il était devenu plus dur, il devenu plus violent ,plus insensible.

Daryl soupira, lui aussi était fatigué.

-Mais c 'est mon Rick....et je l 'aime comme ça. Je l 'aime quand il est sans pitié ; je l 'aime quand il est couvert de sang parce qu il a égorgé avec ses propres dents l'ordure qui a essayer de violer Carl...Je t'aime aussi comme ça.

Il se rapprocha tout doucement.

-Je t'aime comme ça....mais l 'autre Rick me manque aussi. Le Rick qui avait des doutes et qui avait pas honte de sentir faible parfois.

Rick détourna le yeux mais Daryl lui prit le menton dans les doigts.

-Mon amour souffla t il . Je t'ai fais du mal, je t 'ai fait beaucoup mal et crois moi je le regrette, tu peux m en vouloir , tu peux me dire de partir je comprendrai...Mais s'il te plait ce que je t'ai fait je veux pas que ça soit ça qui te rende encore plus dur je veux pas que...

Il plaqua sa paume de main contre sa poitrine

-Je veux pas que ce soit encore une chose qui va rester bloquer ici et qui ne sortira jamais, je veux pas que à cause de moi tu perdes encore un peu plus la foie en l humanité....parce que sinon je rêverai de revenir en arrière pour ne jamais faire partie de ta vie.

Doucement il retira sa main, les joues étaient toujours sèches mais les yeux étaient détruis.

-Tiens ...c 'est ça qu'on était allé cherché aujourd'hui.

Il avait ouvert sa deuxième main juste sous son visage.  
Maggie porta les mains à ses lèvres.

-Je sais pas trop ce que j espérai à vrai dire....je sais pas faire Glenn a raison....je suis nul pour tout ces trucs la...

Rick déglutit difficilement , il ne regardait pas la bague il regardait son amant.

-...J'ai prit celle la à cause du contour bleu...en fait je sais même pas si tu aimes le bleu, c 'est du saphir non ? J 'aurais jamais pu la payer temps normal, mais je l 'ai surtout parce que ca me rappelait tes yeux...  
Un long silence s'installa , à peine troublé par la respiration de Rick qui était devenue difficile.  
Le temps s'éternisait.

-Viens souffla doucement Maggie à Glenn on va les laisser.  
-C 'est pas un saphir souffla Rick.

Il tournait légèrement la tête pour ne pas subir le regard de Daryl.

-...ta bague dit il sa parole devenant de plus en plus haché, c 'est pas du saphir....c 'est du lazulis...c 'est pas la même chose.

-Désolé...

-....pas grave mais ..en fait quand on prends une alliance normalement , c 'est par pour se rappeler ce qu on est nous...mais plutôt ce qu est l'autre...pour moi il y en aurait fallu une avec un reflet plus sombre..plutôt pour rappeler les tiens.

-Je conclus qu 'elle te plait pas alors essaya de plaisanter. Daryl

-Si, si fit il en hochant la tête toujours sans oser croiser son regard....Elle est très belle....mais en fait …

Il prit la bague et l'enfila doucement à l annulaire de l 'autre homme.

-C 'est....c 'est plutôt toi qui devrait la porter.

-Putain de putain de merde souffla Daryl.

Il tourna légèrement et avec douceur la tête de Rick pour que son regard ne fuit pas.

-Rick... souffla t il.

« Je t 'aime Daryl Dixon » semblait crier ses yeux, mais c 'est pas ce qui importait au chasseur à ce moment. Deux jolies petites gouttes s'étaient délicatement détaché de ses cils.  
Daryl sourit.

-Oui c 'est ça l encouragea t'il.

Le shérif porta ses mains a ses joues pour les essuyer.

-Non, non au contraire....c 'est bien que tu fais....vas y ….n 'ai pas peur je reste la.

Lentement les bras de Rick vinrent se refermer autours des épaules de son amant puis il bascula son poids sur lui, les larmes étaient plus nombreuses et les premiers sanglots essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge.

-SSSSh oui c 'est bien.....ça va tout va bien continue.

Sans le lâcher, Daryl essaya de le diriger vers le canapé, pivotant sur lui même il redecouvrit la présence de Glenn et de Maggie cette dernière pleurait plus que Rick.

\- C'est rien balbutia t elle c'est les hormones.

-Les quoi ? Demanda Glenn

-Dites souffla Daryl...vous pourriez lui simplifier la tache peut être? Il a pas besoin de public.

-Oui bien sur fit Glenn

-Merci pour tout vieux en tout cas.

-De rien sourit il, allez occupe toi de lui maintenant.

Ils sortirent en l 'entendant demander « c 'est quoi cette histoire d 'hormone ? »  
Doucement Daryl s'assit sur le canapé, gardant toujours Rick dans ses bras.

-Shhhh tout va bien....je suis là.

-Pardon...je vais me calmer et..

-Je veux que pas que tu te calmes , je veux que tout sortes.....Je veux que mon mari se libère un peu.

-Mais... protesta t il..

-Mais rien, on a le temps la.....il est pas prêt de faire jours , fit il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
A force de caresse Rick se détendit doucement et enfouie la tête dans le torse de son amant.

-Aie ! Grimaça t il.

-Quoi ? 

Rick se redressa en grommelant.

-C'est ton nez ? Fit il en le tâtant avec précautions....putain il te l'as vraiment casser ce con de chinetoque !

-Il est coréen rectifia t il.

-Je sais pas ou c 'est la Corée de toute façon.

-Non sérieux ? Fit il en riant à travers ses larmes.  
-J 'ai arrêter l' école à neuf ans et je pense pas avoir décrocher une fois la moyenne en géographie....a vrai de dire j 'ai pas souvenir d' y être allé.  
Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Bouge pas , je vais chercher des glaçons.

-Non Fit il en le retenant par le bras....reste s'il te plait .

-C 'est a coté tu sais sourit Daryl.

-Oui mais reste quand même..

-C est sexy s'amusa Daryl.

-Je t 'emmerde Dixon.

Daryl l 'attendait dans la salle d'attente du petit hopital d 'Alexandria , plus une infirmerie qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Le nouveau médecin avait posé une sorte d'attelle blanche semi rigide sur le nez du shérif.

-Si on me demande je te jure que je dirais qu il était 20 et que t en as mis KO au moins 19.

-Très drôle.

-Je suis désolé sourit il....Non mais c 'est mignon, ca a un petit coté gamin blessé dans une cours d 'école.

-C'était pas la peine fit il en sortant dans la rue avec son compagnon, j 'ai suffisamment fait le gamin hier soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais bien.

-Non je sais pas bien , c 'est très bien que tu ais pleuré hier soir.

-Ouais t 'aurais penser que ça aurait durer autant de temps ?

A vrai dire non pensa Daryl , il l avait remonté dans sa chambre aux petits matin , leurs chambre , rectifia t il pour éviter que Michonne , Eugène et surtout Carl assistent à ça. Mais il n 'avait rien fait pour lui dire d'arrêter , il avait regardé coulé les larmes une à une en caressant ses cheveux en l 'embrassant parfois sans jamais se lasser.  
C'était particulier comme nuit de noces mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

\- C 'est que c 'était caché depuis trop longtemps. Allez fit il lui donnant un coup de coude pense plus à ça. Ou plutôt si ...continue d'y penser.

Au coin de la rue Rick eu l'étonnement de sentir les doigts de son amant se glisser dans les siens il s 'arrêta .

-Quoi ?

-Rien sourit il rien il effleura ses lèvres des siennes Daryl lui répondit de la même facon mais le corps de son amant se tendit , son regard s'était fait glacial.

L'archer suivit son regard.

Aaron se promenait là à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

-Attends moi la ! fit Rick.

Ce dernier le saisit par le ceinture du pantalon.

-Non, non Rick ici !

-Ca va ! dit il en se dégageant , j 'ai pas mon arme.

-T 'as égorgé un mec avec tes dents , en quoi le fait que tu sois pas armé est rassurant ?

Il marcha jusqu a lui Aaron semblait rapetissé à chaque pas de Rick.

J 'aime pas ça , j 'aime pas ça.

Mais à sa grande surprise Rick discuta avec Aaron , pendant à peu prêt 20 secondes suite à quoi venant de nul part Rick avait décoche son poing, et même de la ou il était Daryl entendit le bruit d'un os de nez qui craque. Rick aida l 'autre homme à se relever et le planta la.

-Tu viens ?fit il à Daryl en lui prenant la main.

J 'ai le choix ? Pensa t il en lui suivant.

-C 'était vraiment nécessaire Rick ?

-Oui pour les lois du couple. 

-Quoi ?

-Une règle qui vaut ce qu elle vaut , mais généralement Daryl quand quelqu un trompe son mari et qu'il est prit la main dans le pot de confiture....il y a effectivement souvent un nez pété dans l histoire oui.

-...

-Mais il y aucune, aucune raison pour que ça soit celui du mec qui a été cocufié.

-....c 'est dans les règles ?

-Oui, et quand on les enfreint il y a une compensation c'est normal : C'était son nez ou le tien .

-D'accord opina Daryl convaincu, du coup le sien c 'est bien.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci a ceux qui ont laissé des Kudos, ca fait plaisir.


End file.
